El zorro del Valle
by Jazy015
Summary: Mei, en la flor de la juventud, había emprendido un viaje al Monte Fuji en el festival de Hashigatsu Bon, dedicado en honor a todos los espíritus. Había leyendas de la aparición de los mismos en aquellas fechas, sobre todo del travieso zorro camuflado entre las personas. Pero Mei jamás pensó que aquella leyenda fuera real... [AU]
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Dicha serie y contenido pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la actividad _Amigo Secreto 2016_ del Foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

 **Fanfic dedicado a:** _Yusha_

* * *

 **Nota**

¿Hola mami? Sí, creo que debí de darte un tremendo susto y una tristeza enorme durante unos cuantos días, pero debo decirte que pasé semanas leyendo tus pedidos y el primero que intenté hacer fue el de Jiraya (pero no se me ocurría ninguna buena trama para el mismo), así que opté por hacer tu preciado MinaMei aunque no tuviese ninguna remota idea sobre cómo manejar a esta pareja, porque jamás he escrito de ella.

Sólo espero que lo disfrutes, porque alcancé a inspirarme un poco de mi viaje a unas cabañas donde me hice una con la vida silvestre y creo que en este fic lo notarás.

Y sí, es un fanfic, no un One-shot. Y para no dejarte sin regalo, te enviaré un largo adelanto del mismo, porque éste si lo pienso terminar pero con más calma, porque realmente la historia que tengo planeada es así, con un sin fin de pequeñas sorpresitas.

¡Saludos!

* * *

 **SINOPSIS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _―Los secretos se ocultan tras el volcán._ _―dijo un anciano de aquel solitario, pero amigable valle_ _―. Y las leyendas cuentan el que los zorros se ocultan ahí, junto con todos los espíritus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Hace demasiado tiempo atrás, cuando solía ser joven y curiosa como la mayoría de las mujeres de mi edad, había emprendido un viaje al Monte Fuji por unos meses de vacaciones en un viaje turístico a la región de los cinco lagos cuando tenía veintitrés.

Muchas personas de la región solían hablar de las leyendas de aquel lugar. En un valle, no muy lejos de ahí donde se podía apreciar una hermosa llanura, se decía que se podían ver animales transformarse en personas. Siempre relacionándolos con los antiguos espíritus que habían fundado aquel lugar junto al hombre en tiempos remotos donde se habla del Antiguo Japón.

Pero jamás pensé que llegaría ser una leyenda real.

Aquel día caminaba entre los campos de cultivo de arroz, me dirigía al Monte Fuji para realizar alpinismo, ya que en cierto modo me atraía todo lo que tenía que ver con la tierra, los volcanes y el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde lo alto.

―¿Vas al Monte Fuji, niña? ―preguntó un hombre delgado con botas empapadas por el cultivo, enlodándose y manchando sus arrugadas manos con el fango y el agua.

―Sí ―respondí, curiosa y atrayente a la manera en que adivinó cuál sería mi objetivo principal, obligándome a detener el paso―. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

―Deberías tener cuidado, querida ―dijo el hombre en el momento en que metía sus manos al fango para mover la tierra bajo sus pies donde cultivaba el arroz―. Hoy inicia el _Hashigatsu Bon_. Es peligroso ir al monte en este momento.

―¿El Hashigatsu Bon? ―pregunté, curiosa y ladeando la cabeza ante la mención de aquella fecha festiva―. ¿El festival para los espíritus?

―Es cuando los espíritus se vuelven más presentes en los valles y el pueblo cerca del volcán ―puntualizó el hombre quien pasaba su antebrazo por la frente para limpiarse el sudor―. Y cuando vienen turistas en estas fechas, es cuando se camuflan entre la gente. Sobretodo el zorro ―rio el hombre alzando su vista al sendero para verme directo a mis ojos verdes―. Ten cuidado, a veces hay personas que desaparecen unos días y regresan cuando termina el festival. No es mentira.

En aquel instante no lo entendía, y parecía que no iba a entenderlo nunca. No fue hasta el caer de la noche después de realizar mi escalada cuando por fin entendí el mensaje del anciano junto con su advertencia.

Sobre todo, en la festividad en el pueblo, donde las personas realizaron un pequeño festival por el Santuario Fuji Omuro Sengen Jinja. El santuario dedicado a la diosa del Monte Fuji.

Niños bailaban y cantaban. Turistas jugaban en los puestos donde se otorgaban premios a los alrededores, y yo, en mi delicado kimono de color azul rey con nubes y flores sakuras, caminaba como completa extraña observando a mi alrededor con interés. Las personas parecían divertirse con cosas tan simples, y era algo realmente envidiable.

―¿Estás perdida? ―una voz a mi espalda me desconcertó, y al girarme para verle sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda y nuca. Era un joven, sí, tal vez mayor que yo, pues parecía no pasar de los veinticinco. Su cabello era rubio y puntiagudo. Sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo sobre la montaña, me miraban directamente con una dulce sonrisa que derretiría hasta el hielo sobre el volcán―. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Tragando rápido con rapidez, forcé una sonrisa en un intento fallido por no parecer nerviosa.

―«Pero que bellos ojos…» ―pensé para mí misma―. No, no es nada. Estaba observando el lugar sola ―traté de sonar natural porque esa era la única verdad―. Me dirigía al santuario cuando llegué aquí, pero no pensé que pareciera perdida.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, comprensivo y cabizbajo, y sobre todo dulce.

Pareció estirar la mano por debajo de su Kimono blanco y naranja con nubes que parecían ser rojas, pero no lo eran. Cuando observé su mano siendo tendida hacia mí, no sabía cómo corresponder. ¿Debía tenderle la mía? Debía considerar las posibilidades de un secuestro, considerando el que soy una mujer sola.

Pero esos ojos…

―Puedo acompañarla, si gusta.

Sin pensarlo si quiera dos veces, entregué mi mano con elegancia sonriendo con gracia y coqueteo ante la situación.

―Por mí, caballero, no hay ningún problema.

Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo del desconcierto, pero el cambio a una sonrisa dulce fue tan placentero como el comer una fresca congelada bañada en chocolate en pleno verano.

―Entonces sígame.

Caminando entre la gente hasta dejarla atrás, comenzamos a subir unas escaleras de piedra que nos llevaban sobre la pequeña montaña donde se encontraba el santuario a la diosa del Monte Fuji. Una construcción histórica cerca del volcán.

En ningún momento solté la mano del misterioso chico de ojos azules. No hasta llegar a la cima para juntar nuestras propias manos para rezar y fomentar respeto a la diosa del lugar.

Terminando nuestra pequeña ceremonia, solté un suspiro de alivio al tener en cuenta en que todo, absolutamente todo, ya estaba hecho. Había realizado un largo viaje de cinco días, y había visitado todas las bibliotecas además de los lagos y el bosque cerca del monte.

Giré el rostro para ver al rubio por el rabillo del ojo, pero éste comenzó a alejarse todo lo posible antes de que siquiera me diera tiempo de darle las gracias.

―¡H-Hey! ―tomando mi vestido con las manos, empecé a seguirlo entre los árboles que rodeaban el santuario, alejándonos cada vez más del festival―. Espera.

El joven no se detuvo en lo más mínimo. No hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una enorme cueva de tres metros de altura y cuatro de anchura. Había oscuridad en él, como si emanara de ella misma. Un cuervo, gigante y gordo del tamaño de una cabeza humana, voló entre el chico y yo deteniéndome en seco al sentir una pequeña vibra de amenaza.

―¿Quién eres?

La pregunta quedó en el aire y el mismo se la llevó. El joven seguía de pie frente a la cueva dándome la espalda por completo, y sin girar, pareció hablarme en voz muy baja pero que resonó en la cueva.

―Nos volveremos a ver, Mei ―dijo el chico caminando un paso a la vez en el interior―. Sólo no entres _en la cueva._

El cuervo, revoloteando cerca mío, voló entre los árboles girando en el cielo antes de entrar a la oscuridad envolvente de aquella cueva misteriosa del que nunca tuve conocimiento de su existencia.

Mis ojos, agrandadas por el terror y el pánico, provocaron un escalofrío inconfundible por todo mi cuerpo pensando que caería desmayada en cualquier segundo. No quería etiquetar al chico como un completo lunático al entrar en una cueva en medio de una noche oscura, pero las palabras de aquel anciano me hicieron creer que, tal vez, todo sucedía de una manera diferente.

 _Hay veces donde las personas desaparecen unos días, y no regresan hasta el final del festival_

Y mi única pregunta era, si estuve en contacto con un espíritu, entonces, ¿con cuál?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Dicha serie y contenido pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la actividad _Amigo Secreto 2016_ del Foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Mei Terumi, y hace unos días había tomado la decisión de ayudar a personas en zonas de baja población haciendo ayuda caritativa, considerando el que, probablemente, viviría mis días como una mujer adulta, soltera, pero con un deseo ferviente por la ayuda comunitaria.

Bueno, en realidad la mayoría de eso es mentira. Porque si quieren saber, esa no es la razón principal de mi traslado. Soy zoóloga y estudio a los animales y la naturaleza en su ambiente natural. Fui directora de escuelas públicas durante varios años de mi vida y fui transferida a un pequeño poblado cerca del Monte Fuji para apoyar en una campaña de recuperación forestal.

Una tormenta había acabado con una gran cantidad de la vida silvestre, y muchos expertos cerca del área estaban tomando la tarea de ayudar a las criaturas habitantes del mismo, o eso se suponía que debíamos de hacer.

Lo que yo debí hacer… a pesar de aquel recuerdo de hace varios años.

―Mei. ―Escuchando la voz de mi compañero, Ao. Un hombre de cabellera azulada con un parche en su ojo derecho debido a un problema ocular, me habló con rectitud para devolverme a la tierra en lo que recolectaba una muestra de hojas secas―. Mei, ¿podrías llevar esto al laboratorio?

Levantando la vista, vi a Ao sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una bolsa de plástico que contenía un hisopo con muestra de sangre, otro con pedazos de piel y una muestra de la tierra.

―¿Para qué lo quieres? ―pregunté, puesto que nuestro único objetivo era el cómo poder recuperar toda la zona boscosa destruida para darles a los animales un nuevo hogar donde habitar en los próximos cinco años―. Me molestaré mucho si es para analizar la causa de muerte de un animal indefenso, Ao.

―Son muestras diferentes ―respondió con el ceño fruncido, indicándome que me levantara del suelo para seguirlo a otra zona del bosque: el cuál eso hice―. Al parecer, algo sucedió cerca de aquí, y no parece tener nada que ver con la tormenta que arrasó gran parte del área.

Dudosa, caminé siguiéndolo con lentitud pasando entre arbustos y troncos caídos debido al viento de noches atrás hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un área verde poco afectada. No había árboles, aunque sí algunos desniveles y destrozos, considerando que estábamos colina arriba por el valle, pero…

―Aquí existió una matanza.

Agrandando los ojos de la impresión, observé lo que parecía ser una docena completa de conejos. Todos muertos, pero su muerte a simple vista no parecía para nada natural.

―La muestra que te di pertenece a una de las liebres que poseía un rasguño enorme por el cuello hasta el vientre dejando la herida abierta que se ha estado pudriendo junto con la descomposición natural del cadáver ―Ao parecía serio. Sus ojos pasaban de un conejo a otro con mirada crítica y analítica. El mismo tipo de rostro que yo estaba adoptando―. ¿Aún crees que deberíamos pasar por alto esto y seguir con nuestra recolección de tierra para la nueva reconstrucción del área forestal?

Mantuve la mandíbula apretada durante mucho tiempo en lo que caminaba hacia uno de los cadáveres para levantar patas u hocico y así tener mayor accesibilidad a las heridas producto de alguna especie de depredador.

Probablemente un zorro: uno muy hambriento.

―Recuerda que zorros viven por estas áreas, Ao ―especifiqué mirando a mi compañero Zoólogo antes de levantarme y ajustarme los guantes de latex en mi caminata al laboratorio.

―Pero cazan solos.

Detuve mi andar por una fracción de segundo, pensando en aquel dato con más detenimiento. Era cierto, los zorros no cazan en manada. Pero un solo zorro no podría asesinar a todas estas liebres.

La única manera de saberlo era tomando muestras hasta encontrar algún indicio de ADN, y eso podría tomar días.

Una alarma distrajo mi mente para regresar mi vista a mi reloj electrónico colocado en mi muñeca derecha. Eran las 5:00 p.m., y no significaba otra cosa más que el retiro de labores.

―Debo irme, Ao. Recoge muestras antes de irte y llévalas al laboratorio en cuanto puedas ―ordené bajando mi brazo―. Es Domingo, pero mañana tengo que ir a la escuela a dar clase a los de sexto grado… ―suspiré llevando una mano al puente de mi nariz―. Tengo que atender a otro tipo de animales.

―Suerte ―me deseó mi compañero de cabellera azul con semblante indiferente antes de dar la vuelta para continuar recogiendo muestras―. Nos vemos el fin de semana.

Sonriendo con victoria, caminé lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar hasta llegar al sendero de pedrería donde había dos camionetas estacionadas. Una roja, y el otro color negro, estacionado justo atrás.

Buscando las llaves de mi querido auto, solté un grito cuando un cuervo voló frente a mi cantando en un tono asqueroso sólo para colocarse en lo que parecía ser un tronco torcido. Se parecía a un bonsái, pero del tamaño de una persona promedio.

―¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ―supliqué mirando al ave con el ceño fruncido y con una mano en el pecho―. Si me muero ¿qué será de mi belleza? ―pregunté con exageración bien actuada―. Si moriré, debe ser de manera perfecta, animalito tonto.

Aun regalándole una sonrisa al ave, éste movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Aunque realmente no importaba… por favor, era un ave. Sólo deseaba en lo más profundo de mi ser el que Ao no me haya escuchado por el valle, o empezaría a creer que educar niños me estaba afectando las neuronas después de tener que soportar a aquel otro tipo de animales.

Y hablando de animales…

―¿Hm? ―El sonido de una rama rompiéndose a mi izquierda me desconcertó. Había llegado a mi camioneta roja, una Jeep. El ruido de pareció algo parecido a una pisada, y por un segundo llegué a pensar que podía tratarse de Ao volviendo del valle montañoso.

Siendo testigo de lo que parecía ser sólo un área verde, me encogí de hombros estándole importancia y subí al vehículo. Lo estaba encendiendo cuando una mancha naranja, blanca y café pasó entre un árbol y un arbusto. Parecía ser un zorro.

―¿Es un…? ―Jamás había esperado que aquella curiosidad me durara tanto. Aún más cuando, de un tronco a otro, el zorro había desaparecido. En su lugar, la silueta de una persona en Hakama parecía caminar, y al pasar por otro tronco aquella persona desapareció de nuevo, mostrando otra vez aquel pequeño zorro que había desaparecido.

Bajé del auto, apagué el motor con un simple objetivo en mente: seguirlo.

―¡Espera! ―grité siguiendo al zorro que, de manera apacible, parecía alejarse entre la ramería y arbustos colina arriba, no sin antes darme una última mirada como alguna especie de despedida, desapareciendo entre la maleza sin dejar rastro a su espalda.

* * *

Después de aquel extraño acontecimiento, habían pasado tres días. Como profesora de una escuela pública en una zona rural, hacía lo posible por concentrar mi mente en los deberes, y nada más allá de ahí. Aunque era inevitable en ocasiones el despegarme del mundo por un segundo para recordar aquella silueta humana. Su cabello era rubio, su Hakama poseía colores del zorro, blanco, café y naranja, y a pesar de que aquella ocasión me dio la espalda, tenía demasiada familiaridad con aquel chico que conocí en el festival diez años atrás…

―¡Te he dicho mil veces que me dejes en paz, Suigetsu! ―gritó una pequeña niña de cabellera pelirroja desde su pupitre en la segunda fila.

―Vamos, bruja. Sólo te toqué el cabello ―respondió otra voz, esta ocasión masculina, quien mantenía una sonrisa mofa en su semblante en lo que sostenía un pequeño mechón de cabello de la chica―. No seas una anciana y deja de quejarte Karin. Ni que fuera a morderte.

―¡Hey! ¡Suelta a mi prima de tus sucias manos, dattebayo!

Suspiré dejándome caer en mi propio asiento. Una parte de mi deseaba seguir manteniéndome en aquellos pensamientos, pero otra hacía que volviera a mis responsabilidades como un pequeño Ao rondándome por la cabeza con un traje de angelito revoloteador gritando un sinfín de veces mi principal prioridad del momento.

Controlar a los peores animales del mundo.

―¿Tú también? ―Suigetsu Hozuki, un niño de una altura de 1.58 m, miraba a Naruto Namikaze con el ceño fruncido antes de jalar el pelo de la pelirroja Uzumaki, quien sostenía su cabeza con fuerza como si de ese modo pudiese amortiguar el dolor―. ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes? Sólo le estoy tomando el cabello. Es todo.

―Suigetsu, es suficiente ―ordené de pie desde mi pupitre, apoyando ambas manos en el mismo mientras miraba al Hozuki con severidad―. Suelta a Karin en este instante. La estás lastimando.

―¿Ha? ―para cuando el albino detecto que lo dicho era cierto, soltó en un segundo el cabello de la pelirroja bajando ambas manos con naturalidad―. Oe, Karin. Discul-…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando la pelirroja aprovechó para darle un puñetazo. Varios de los niños ahí reunidos habían decidido rodear a la pareja para animar la pelea, a excepción de Naruto, quien en su momento era el único individuo tratando de separarlos hasta que Sakura Haruno llegó al rescate para separar a Karin de Suigetsu.

―¡Arderas en el infierno, renacuajo asqueroso!

―Karin, relájate ―suplicó la pelirrosada con calma, tratando de separar a Karin de Suigetsu para que le soltase sus largos cabellos blancos con toques azulados―. No vale la pena pelear, Karin…

―¡Morirás por tocar a mi prima, bastardo! ―gritó el único escandaloso de la clase antes de abalanzarse sobre el menudo Hozuki. Más despeinado que yo cuando me levanto en las mañanas antes del trabajo…―. ¡Nadie toca a mi prima!

―¡No lo mates, Naruto! ―gritó la Uzumaki―. ¡Seré yo quien aplaste al renacuajo!

Sabía que esa pelea sería imparable, y no me quedó de otra más que suspirar durante un breve momento para relajarme. Si tenía que separar a esos niños con golpes, tendría que hacerlo para darles mayor disciplina si eso era lo que se tenía que hacer para mantenerlos alejados y calmados.

Pero cuando llegó el descanso, me dirigí a dirección para almorzar. Tomé el teléfono más cercano una vez encontré los expedientes de esos niños, y decidí hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió para controlar ese trío.

Ya habían pasado demasiados años juntos para seguir peleando. Debía ponerles un alto.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron el trío de niños frente a mi escritorio. Quince minutos atrás les había llamado para que se quedaran antes de salir, y pese a mi gran esfuerzo por explicarles, los tres parecían demasiado molestos, perplejos y, hasta cierto punto, asustados.

―¡¿Cómo rayos voy a decirle a mi padre que venga a verla?! ―gritó el pequeño Namikaze apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio―. ¡Si le digo, me dejará sin Ramen durante meses!

―¡¿Por qué diantres vamos a decirle a mi tío que venga a hablar con usted cuando realmente Suigetsu es el del problema?! ―gritó la Uzumaki señalando al albino de ojos lilas. El único que permanecía de pie cruzado de brazos en un intento de fingir indiferencia. Aunque aquella vena resaltando sobre su frente no parecía ayudarle en nada, pero admiraba su esfuerzo por no explotar―. ¡El me jaló el cabello, abuela Mei! ¡Él debe pagar las consecuencias!

―Suficiente, Karin. ―Mi tono de voz se elevó más de lo esperado. No me gustaba regañar a los niños, pero a veces uno debía portar cierto papel como instructor para que éstos puedan mantener un orden en el aula. Además, ¡¿a quién rayos cree que le dice abuela?! Niña mal agradecida―. No deseo ver a sus padres o tutores conmigo por esa razón ―expliqué―. Deseo verles porque desde el inicio del ciclo escolar, ustedes tres han tenido una guerra constante. Ni se diga tú Karin.

―Pero, fue él quien…

―Silencio ―ordené sin tapujos―. Además, Naruto no sólo ha peleado en este tipo de situaciones, Karin ―especifiqué mirando al ojizarco con expresión frívola―. ¿Debo acaso recordarles las escenas que siempre tienen durante el descanso con el joven Sasuke Uchiha?

―Pero si él es un sueño… ―suspiró la pelirroja Uzumaki, causando un ruidoso bufido por parte del pequeño peliblanco.

―Ja, claro ―replicó el mismo―. Como si tuviera los ojos en ti, nerd horrorosa.

Antes de que siquiera Karin o Naruto pudieran darle un puñetazo, golpeé con fuerza la madera de mi escritorio captando la atención del trío de estudiantes y generando orden en el acto.

A este paso, mi cabello iba a estar tan o igual de blanco como el pequeño Suigetsu o como el del profesor Jiraya.

―Quiero ver sus padres o tutores mañana a las tres ―ordené apuntando como acto seguido a la salida dando fin a la discusión de aquel día―. Pueden irse.

Los tres niños salieron de uno en uno con orden, pero con expresiones de frustración, enfado y pereza. No pasé por desapercibido el gesto infantil de Karin enseñando la lengua al pequeño Hozuki como rabieta. En cierta manera, aquel par parecía culparlo por todo: sobre todo Karin, pero debía comprender que ellos aún eran unos niños. Tales que se negaban a reconocer los actos malos que suelen cometer y el hecho de que eso conlleva represalias.

Dejando mi cuerpo descansar en el respaldo de mi asiento, suspiré. Era el colmo… pero era una necesidad. Pasé un año tratando de controlar aquel trío, pero ningún esfuerzo era el suficiente como para calmarlos. Sobre todo, Naruto. Él era un niño más volátil y difícil de controlar a diferencia de Karin y Hozuki. Ellos sólo hay que tenerlos separados y todo se encontraría bien durante todo el día de clases.

Me levanté de mi asiento, tomé mis cosas y cerré la puerta del aula con la llave maestra. Guardé las llaves en mi bolso y me dispuse a buscar las de la camioneta en el camino al estacionamiento.

―¿Un día difícil, Mei? ―preguntó uno de los profesores que paseaban por el pasillo saliendo del aula para maestros. Era Jiraya, quien leía un pequeño libro de historia grecorromana―. Pareces cansada.

―Tu querido alumno favorito hoy me rompió la cabeza ―confesé llevando una mano a mi frente al inhalar con fuerza, dejando escapar al exhalar todas las malas vibras de mi organismo―. ¿Cómo pudiste tolerar a Naruto el año pasado? Es un pequeño dolor de cabeza ese niño.

―No lo hacía ―respondió el anciano encogiéndose de hombros―. Todo un año peleaba con él, pero es un niño bastante recurrente y divertido si te tomas el tiempo de pasar tiempo a su lado. Tienes que entenderlo, Mei. Perdió a su madre hace cuatro años y Karin los perdió desde que tiene memoria. ¿No crees que eso podría afectar en el comportamiento de ambos niños? ¿Sobre todo de ese par? ―suspiró―. Como sea, tengo que seguir leyendo. ¡Que tengas un buen día, cariño!

Jiraya regresó al aula de profesores dispuesto a seguir leyendo despidiéndose de mí. Asentí a su despedida y caminé hacia la salida de la institución. Al llegar a mi auto, en lo único que podía pensar era en la información nueva que había recibido.

¿La madre de Naruto había muerto? Si así era el caso, suponía que, el que debería de tenerlo en su cuidado, sería el padre, pero… Naruto es un niño demasiado impulsivo, holgazán y problemático. ¿Será que el padre no tiene tiempo para educarlo?

Solo deseaba en el fondo que eso no fuera un problema para que pudiese venir a la cita a partir de las tres.


End file.
